This invention relates generally to a protective holding device for optical fiber splices, and more particularly to a holding device designed to protectively enclose fiber splices of the rotary mechanical type.
Protective holding trays and other packaging devices for splices between optic fibers are already well known in the art. Generally, the splices form joints between optic fibers utilizing fusing or bonding techniques involving an adhesive, mechanical pressure or a combination thereof in combination with precision-machined alignment structure. Certain of such splicing arrangements may minimize the protective measures deemed necessary in the splice holding device or package for maintaining the integrity of the fiber splices in any contemplated installational environment.
A known splicing technique for directly aligning optic fibers, is associated with a rotary mechanical splice deemed suitable for connecting single-mode and multi-mode fibers. The optical losses may be minimized with such a rotary splice, despite its lack of precision-machined alignment structure, because of its rotatably adjusted fiber alignment capability. However, such rotary splices are susceptible to misalignment disturbances under harsh shock producing environments.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a protective holding device for splices between optic fibers of the rotary mechanical type that is shock resistant in order to maintain low optical loss under harsh environmental conditions.